Yukiteru Amano
Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano (天野 雪輝, Amano Yukiteru) jest głównym protagonistą serii''' '''Mirai Nikki oraz Pierwszym Użytkownikiem Pamiętnika. Jest również obiektem miłości Yuno Gasai i Akise Aru. Jego pamiętnik nosi nazwę Losowy Pamiętnik. Wygląd Yukiteru jest średniego wzrostu nastolatkiem o szczupłej sylwetce. Ma czarne włosy z grzywką opadającą na jego twarz i niebieskie oczy. Najczęściej nosi na głowie jasnobrązową czapkę. Jego ubiór składa się z brązowej skórzanej kurtki, czarnej bluzy z zamkiem, prawdopodobnie pod spodem nosi też białą koszulę. Dodatkowo ubiera też oliwkowe spodnie z szerokim, brązowym pasem, wysokie, brązowe buty i długie, białe skarpety. Osobowość Yukiteru jest najbardziej znany ze swojej tchórzliwej i płaczliwej osobowości. Posiada bardzo małą pewność siebie, co skutkuje tym, że podczas starć z innymi Posiadaczami najczęściej unika konfrontacji fizycznej i używa Yuno jako swojej "tarczy". Posiada także lęk przed szaleństwem swojej dziewczyny, jednakże posiada silne pragnienie, aby zachować ją jak najdłużej stabilną psychicznie, dzięki czemu jest w stanie wybaczyć jej pomyłki oraz stara się ją powstrzymywać przed krzywdzeniem innych. Posiada też małe zainteresowanie zostania bogiem. Po śmierci rodziców, osobowość chłopca ulega dużej przemianie. Staje się bardziej bezwzględny i przebiegły oraz inaczej reaguje na zabijanie innych, co ukazuje jego zachowanie, kiedy nie starał się powstrzymać Nishijimę od śmierci lub gdy zabił zwolenników Ósmej, pomimo tego, że wcześniej zawarł z nią sojusz. Również po tym jak usłyszał, że Yuno go okłamała oraz, że nawet bóg nie jest w stanie odwrócić śmierci, Yuki zdenerwował się i zastrzelił Hinatę, Mao i Kosakę. Ponadto jego zainteresowanie zostania bogiem ulega zmianie - teraz jest to jego głównym celem. Po śmierci Akise, jego zaufanie do Yuno ulega dużemu uszczerbkowi, jednak stara się ją kochać najlepiej jak umie. Rezygnuje z zabicia jej i zostania bogiem, pomimo wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Podczas walki przeciwko Yuno, potwierdza swoją miłość do niej i zawzięcie ściga ją do Trzeciego świata. Jego uczucia do niej popychają go do tego, aby uratować Yuno z Trzeciego świata (aby upewnić się, że posiada dobrą przyszłość). Po zostaniu bogiem, opłakuje ją przez ponad 10,000 lat do czasu, aż zanim znowu się spotkają, po tym jak Yuno złamie ścianę czasu i przestrzeni. Jednakże, gdy Muru Muru pokazała mu wspomnienia z Pierwszego świata, czyli z którego pochodzi Yuno, Yukiteru wydaje się być dzielniejszy i mniej strachliwy. Powodem, dla którego Yuki był słaby w Drugim świecie, było to, że był po prostu rozpieszczony i zawzięcie chroniony przez Yuno z Pierwszego świata przez cały czas. Pamiętnik i umiejętności Pamiętnik Yukiteru przewiduje przyszłość z jego punktu widzenia, podaje dokładne określenie jego okolicy, w zależności czy jest to teraźniejszość czy przyszłość. Pomimo tego, Losowy Pamiętnik posiada jedną, dużą wadę - nie pokazuje co może mu się stać, co skutkuje tym, że jest praktycznie bezbronny. Ponieważ, że Pamiętnik jest pisany głównie z punktu widzenia chłopaka, da się go wykiwać, aby myślał, że coś co widział jest prawdą bez wcześniejszego sprawdzenia tego, co również może mieć przykre konsekwencje. Yukiteru jest bardzo utalentowany w rzucaniu strzałkami i to właśnie one są najczęściej jego bronią. Jako nowy bóg, Yuki zyskuje nowe umiejętności, jednakże nie wiadomo dokładnie jakie, zostało jedynie powiedziane, że posiada całkowitą kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Fabuła Za kulisami Rok przed rozpoczęciem Gry o Przetrwanie, rodzice Yukiteru rozwiedli się. Mimo tego, chłopiec wciąż ma nadzieje, że jeszcze się zejdą oraz, że znów będą szczęśliwą rodziną. Od tego czasu jego matka jest często nieobecna i to na dość długi okres czasu, ze względu na swój zawód, natomiast ojciec chłopca bardzo rzadko go odwiedza. Gra Deusa Atak Dziewiątej Kult Szóstej Gra Piątego Zasadzka Dziesiątego Zdrada Czwartego Operacja Ratunkowa Królestwo Jedenastego Początek Końca Finałowa Walka Redial Znane ofiary Pierwszy świat *Yukiteru Amano (samobójstwo) *Nieokreślona liczba Posiadaczy Pamiętników i innych ludzi Drugi świat *Takao Hiyama *Tsubaki Kasugano *Hinata Hino *Mao Nonosaka *Ouji Kosaka *Nieokreślona liczba sierot z sierocińca "Matczyna Wioska" *Nieokreślona liczba policjantów i cywili Pośrednio (poprzez nieudzielenie pomocy i postrzelenie): *Masumi Nishijima *Keigo Kurusu *Minene Uryuu Nieudane próby: *Marco Ikusaba *Minene Uryuu *John Bacchus Ciekawostki *Jego imię jest opierane na Jowiszu, rzymskim bogu nieba i błyskawic, który był także członkiem Trójcy Kapitolińskiej (Jowisz, Junona i Minerwa). *Zostało powiedziane, że jego urodziny są na początku maja. *Według głównych informacji, Yuki lubi mieć przyjaciół oraz pisać w swoim Pamiętniku. *Spośród wszystkich Posiadaczy Pamiętników, Yuki posiada największą liczbę sojuszników. Zawarł sojusz z Yuno, Kurusu, Tsubaki, Minene, Marco i Ai (chwilowo), Kamado i jego własnymi przyjaciółmi Aru, Hinatą, Mao i Kosaką. *Yuki posiada dwie piosenki przewodnie: pierwszą jest You are Your Life's Leading Part, so Walk with Confidence, wykonaną przez japońskiego aktora głosowego Yukiteru, Mizusu Togashi i drugą jest piosenka, którą dzieli wraz z Yuno, The Wish is to Live the Future , wykonaną przez japońską aktorkę głosową Yuno, Muratę Tomosę. *Jego wizerunek został użyty na protagoniście w innym anime autorstwa Sakae Esuno, Big Order. *Yukiteru posiada wiele podobieństw z Shinjim Ikarim - bohaterem anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Porównując wygląd Yukiteru do wyglądu Akise, można stwierdzić, że są oni dokładnymi przeciwieństwami - Akise ma białe włosy i czerwone oczy, a Yuki z kolei ma czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nie wiadomo czy jest to celowa czy przypadkowa kolorystyka. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Posiadacze Pamiętnika Przyszłości Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zabici przez Yuno Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szablony licencji Kategoria:未来日記 Kategoria:MIrai Nikki Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Właściciele Pamiętników 1-6 Kategoria:Rodzina Amano